Es bringt mich um
by HolyMoly
Summary: Übersetzung meiner Geschichte 'Killing Me' als Antwort auf dem Mangel an Brittana-fics auf Deutsch!


**Erstens muss ich euch warnen, dass Deutsch nicht mein Muttersprach ist, deshalb ist der folgende Text mit VIELE Fehler gefüllt. Ich studiere und liebe die Sprache, deswegen habe ich versuchten, eine von meiner fanfics auf Deutsch zu übersetzen. Es war vielliecht ein bisschen zu kompliziert für mich also falls sie Verbesserungen oder Bermerkungen haben, wäre es mir sehr hilfreich, wenn ihr eine Review schrieben würdet! :)**

**Diese Geschichte ist von Brittanys Perspektive, direkt nach der Szene neben der Schränke, wo Sanatana ihre Liebe fürs erste Mal gestand. Es ist auf das Lied ‚Killing Me' von The Kooks basiert also habe ich den Liedtext auf English verlassen und ich empfehle euch es zuhören! Es passt gut zu diese Geschichte und es ist einfach ein geiles Lied. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Es bringt mich um<span>  
><strong>

_It's killing me_

_Yeah, the things you can do_

_That no one else can do to me at all_

Warum musste Gefühle so verwirrend sein? Während ich sah Santana an, als sie weg von mir geht, kam es mir der Gedanke, dass ich diesen Moment kein besser als das Frühstuck beschrieben konnte. Es schmeckt weder suβ noch salzig aber es steht etwa dazwischen... es schmeckt _bittersuβ. _Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären. Doch so ist das Leben oder? Manchmal werden Sachen besser ohne Marken bleiben; es bringt nichts, alles zu definieren. Santana hat mir das gelehrt.

Wenn die Welt ihr nur bemerken würde, würden sie das vielleicht auch lernen.

Die Leute hätten nicht mit einem Wort, wie ‚schwohl' oder ‚doof' definiert werden sollen. Das wäre als ob, man sagte dass eine Symphonie nur ein Stück Musik sei, doch im Wirklichkeit bedeutet es viel mehr als das: Es ist wie Thousande von Vögeln, die durch die Luft fliegen, um den Rhythmus unserer Herzen zu festsetzen. Es wird die Luft, die wir _atmen_.

Vielliecht fühle ich mich nur wie das, weil ich nicht gut mit Worte bin. Ich habe nie gewesen. Ich habe Angst vor ihnen, da wenn jedermann spricht, scheinen sie nicht immer was sie wirklich meinen zu sagen – Santana hat mir das auch gelehrt.

Ihre Wörter sagten mir sie liebte mich, doch ihre Augen zeigten mich sie _wollte_ mich lieben. Das Zittern ihrer Stimme bittet mich ihr frei zu lassen, wenn ihre Wörte mich zu bleiben bittet. Und wann sie schreit für mich ihr ins Ruhe zu lassen, schreit sie nicht wie laut, als ihr Herz, das für meine Berührung geschreit.

Wie ich schon gesagt habe sind Gefühle verwirrend, jedoch sind Wörter noch schlimmer.

Das einzige was sie tun hätte, würde mich in den Augen zu ansehen, ohne Zweifel oder Sorge für die Meinungen anderer Leute, die nicht mich waren, nicht _uns_, und mich küssen.

Wenn sie nur das getan hätte, wird alles anders sein aber ich bekommt nur ihre Wörter- ihre verdammte **Lugen**.

Das ist alles, was ich je bekomme.

_Am I wasting my time?  
>As I feel that I'll go out<br>And find someone that's out of luck too_

Deswegen konnte ich Artie nicht einfach verlassen. Er liebt mich und egal das ich ihm die glieche Gefühle nicht zuruckgeben kann, konnte ich sein Herz nicht zerrissen. Wenn ich das tat, wäre ich kein besser als Sanatana, die mich von Schmerz zerrissen lässt, wenn sie meine Hand mit dem Arm Quinn's ersetzt - mit der falschen Liebe von Popularität und _Ruf_ – dieser Wort hasste ich am meisten.

_And if I had to do it all again  
>I were to feel the love that I know you can send<em>

Aber wenn ich sich deprimiert über unsere Bezeihung fühlen, muss ich nur an alle die Zeiten denken, wann sie mein Hand gehalten _hatte_. Und mit _mir_ durch die Gänge der Schule lauft, ihre kleiner Finger um meine geschlossen. Dieses einfaches Symbol der Freindschaft; des totalen Vertrauens und vor allem _der Liebe_ spricht mir viel mehr, als drei flüsterte Silben je konnte.

Und alle die andere Gesten, die sie besonders für mich reserviert... wie ihr Lächeln. Ihr wahres Lächeln, wann die Weiβ ihrer Zähne mit dem Dunkel ihrer Augen mischt und leuchtert heller, als alle die Farbe der ganze Welt zusammengebracht. So schön war dieses Lächeln.

Deswegen tut es weh, wenn ich gemeine Worte, immer diese trügerische Worte, gegen ihr höre.Wörter von Hass und _Missverstandniss _– niemand kennt ihr wie ich. Ich weiβ, dass es Liebe innerhalb ihres Herzens gibt; ich kann es sich _fühlen_. Wenn sie nur wie es freigelasst werden konnte weiβt.

Und dann fange ich zu nachdenken an, dass vielliecht_ ich_ das Problem bin? Wenn ich ihr nur sagen konnte, wie viel sie mir bedeutet... aber gibt es doch ein Wort stark genug?

_Did I send love?  
>Did I move too close?<em>

Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass ich Hilfe braucht, da ich dies nicht allein ertragen konnte. Dennoch hätte ich Santana nicht gezwungen sollen, wenn sie eindeutig nicht bereit ihre Gefühle zu gestehen wurde. Ich nahm nur an, dass sie unterhalten wollen wird, da sie Wörter nicht wie ich sieht. Nach ihrer Meinung sind Wörter ein Schutznetz, eine Rüstung – eine boshafte Waffe, die ihre Feinde zerstören können. Das war überhaupt früher der Fall.

Ich glaube, dies ist der Grund warum es so leicht für mich ist und so schwer für ihr – erst kommen ihrer die Wörte, als mir die Gefühle kommen.

Ich dachte Liebe. Sie dachte Lesbe.

Manchmal denke ich, dass wir einander besser verstehen, als jeder andere in der Welt konnte. Manchmal denke ich, dass wir einander überhaupt nicht verstanden.

_Will the wind blow her away?_

Wann Katy Perry hat gesungen, dass Menschen sich wie Plastiktüten fühlen können, dachte ich das kein Sinn macht aber jetzt verstehe ich es - es geht um die Umgeschutztheit. Santana fühlte sie sich immer umgeschutzt, auch wenn sie so stark und selbstsicher scheint. Im Wirklichkeit wäre es nur ein schafer Wort nehmen, um ihre Verteidigungen zu aufstechen und ihr offen zur Welt zu verlassen.

_And I saw you cry  
>So I know you didn't mean<br>To creep into my dreams just to turn me down_

Obwohl dies nicht oft passiert, ich meine,_ früher_ passiert es nicht oft, also wenn ich ihr brechend sehe und ihre Tränen fallen zu schnell für ihre Lugen zu ihnen fangen und weiter tief innerhalb ihres Herzes zu spiechern, erkenne ich dass sie nie mich Leid verursachen meinte. Sie sagten mir ihre Taten sei nicht ihre eigene, sondern ist sie von ihre Gefühle genau so abhängig als jeder andere Mensch.

Kein Wort kann so viele Bedeutung tragen, als nur eine ihrer Tränen.

Ja normalerweise wurde Santana nie ertappt, als sie weinte aber das war bevor meine Gefühle ihre Kopfe total im Arsch gemacht hatten. Könnte ich für ihr Leid wirklich schuldig sein?

_You say you feel so used  
>But it was you who turned it on<br>And used all of your charms just to bring me in_

Nein - Ich bin die Puppe und Santana die Stippenzieher. Aber das ist keine Art und Weise eine Beziehung zu führen oder? Wieso konnte ich ihr akzeptieren, wenn wir nicht am Flachland stehen? Wenn sie sich selbst nicht akzeptieren kann?

_And everybody knows the games she plays  
>And every time she loses she runs away<em>

Das ganze Leben ist ein Spiel für Santana – _eine Illusion_.

Wenn die Realität zu schweirig wird, versteckt sie hinter ihre Ruf, weswegen hat sie so viel Angst es zu verloren. Weswegen flirtet sie und schlaft mit jedermann als ob sie hat kein Wert. Ich versuche immer ihr beweisen, dass sie völlig kein Recht hat – dass _sie lohnt sich_. Doch vielliecht habe ich nicht hart genug versuchten?

_Did I send love?  
>Did I move too close?<em>

Ich kann mich für der Rest meines Lebens schuldig fühlen aber das macht nichts. Es würde kein Unterscheid machen. Ehrlich gesagt, weiβ ich dass wenn Santana sich ab ihre Wut und Frust findet, würde sie sich meine Liebe, die immer da gewesen hat, erfahren. _Sie müsste_.

Die wirkliche Frage ist ob, sie die Folgen tragen kann und immer noch überleben?

_Will the wind blow her away?_

Sie ist nicht bereit. Doch wird sie je bereit sein? Insbesondere heute nach ich, Brittany, ihre beste Freundin, ihre Liebe, die Einzige der ihr immer schützten sollen hätte, habe wahrscheinlich ihr am meisten verletzt. Wie kann ich jetzt vorhersehen, wo das Schicksal ihr nehmen wird?

_Where will the wind blow her today?_

Zurück zu ihrer ex-Freund Puck? Oder schlimmer – zurück in einem Leben von Selbsthass und Einsamkeit.

_Will the wind blow her away?_

Konnte ich ihre Friendschaft wirklich für immer verloren?

_Ihr_ für immer verloren?

Nein. Sie braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, ein bisschen Ruhe, das war ich sicher.

Es ist nicht Wahr, was man über die Stille sagt, dass es man zu denken hülfe – es hilft man sich zu _fühlen._

Wörte kann Sanatan heute nicht helfen. Ich kann nur hoffen, meine haben ihr nicht so schlecht verletzt, dass es schon zu spät ist. Schon vorbei ist. Jedoch wenn sie nicht hinter meine Worte, bis sie in meine Seele, sehen kann dann hatten wir keine Hoffnung zu beginnen.

_You can help me out  
>I want to love you again<em>

_Bitte liebe sich selbst Santana. Liebe sich selbst für mich; sodass ich du auch liebe kann._

Ich weiβ es mag nicht nur eine Woche oder ein Monat, sondern mehrehre Jahre dauern aber egal was passiert, weiβ ich auch dass ich nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben konnte, sonnst wenn ich das will...

_'cause I feel so cold without sun  
>And you're the one I can't run from<em>

Doch habe ich Angst, dass sie weggeblasen wird.

* * *

><p><strong>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, es freut mich sehr! :)<strong>


End file.
